Dauntless Initiation!
by DauntlessForever
Summary: A year after Tris is made a Dauntless member! There was NO war! Tris and Tobias as well as the rest of the crew are training this years' initiates! No one has died except for Al (Poor Al). Truth or dare in Later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

**Chapter 1:**

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm. Tobias is still asleep with his arm draped across my waist. I try to move as smoothly as I can out of his arms, careful not to wake him. Though I know my attempt is poor because as soon as I make the smallest movement he tightens his grasp on me.

"Tobias we have to get up the initiates are coming today," I say trying to stifle the laugh that threatens to escape me because despite his scary outside, he is still a lazy teenage boy. I seem to be the only one who sees him as a teenager even though he is only nineteen.

"Ugg!" he sighs. He always is the one to sleep in. It's hard to wake him up on a normal day at noon, let alone at six in the morning after being up all night with our friends.

"I'm getting in the shower, you better be out of bed by the time I get back," I say squirming out of his grasp. He groans at my absence. I quickly place a peck on the top of his head and turn off the alarm.

A year ago all I was, was a small abnegation girl trying to survive initiation. Now I am a Dauntless member and a prodigy in the leader's eyes. I came from a place where no one seemed to care or respect me to the one place that makes me feel that I am not only accepted but welcomed.

Today is the choosing ceremony. I will be training the initiates alongside my amazing boyfriend Tobias. I work as a tattoo artist, but when this time of year comes around I take off time to train the initiates. I guess I should say I am going to take time off since this is my first time doing anything like this.

I grab a long towel and head into the bathroom. I walk into the shower and let the hot water wash over me. I try to focus on getting the butterflies to leave my stomach. I have been waiting for this day to come along for so long that the anticipation is killing me.

Although I want to stay in the shower, I know that if I do it will leave Tobias no time to take one of his own. I turn off the water. I stick my head out of the curtain and look around for my towel. It is no were to be found. Tobias! He had to have taken it while I was in the shower! Damn! I forgot to lock the door!

"Tobias!" I can hear him burst out laughing when he hears my voice. I can't decide if I am angry or amused that he had the nerve to take my towel! "Tobias Eaton! Get me a towel now!" He laughs even harder now and I can tell he isn't going to give in easily.

"Why don't you come out here and get it?" He asks me clearly trying to get a rise out of me.

"I have my phone in here, would you like me to call Christina? She can be here in two minutes and you know she won't give you any mercy!" I yell through the door. There is a moment of silence while he contemplates my threat.

"How do you always know my weak spots?" he asks knocking on the door. I stick my hand out and retrieve the towel he sets in it.

"Maybe it's because I have lived with you for a year now?" I ask while drying myself off.

"Yeah probably," Tobias says thoughtfully.

I decided last night that I would wear a short, leather dress that shows off my curves. And yes I have curves. Over the last year I have grown so I am about at Tobias' shoulder and actually fill everything I wear out. I am still skinny, but I'm not scrawny. The dress also shows off my cleavage that has been the biggest change from last year. I want to look scary, yet sexy like a true dauntless should so I stand out to the initiates. I line my eyes with black eyeliner and cover my lashes in a ick coat of mascara. After I finish my makeup I curl my hair with a styling wand.

I look like a dauntless! I step out of the bathroom and smile. Tobias stands there gaping at me. He looks me up and down slowly and chuckles. "Like what you see?" I ask him.

"Definitely," he says coming back to his senses. "but I am worried that I am going to punch every guy in the pit because I know they are going to stare.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who is reading and supporting my story! If you guys have any ideas about truth or dare I am open to suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own divergent!**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter 2:**

I stand with Christina, Tobias and Uriah by the net. The initiates will be here any minute. Tobias and I will train the transfers while Uri and Christina will take the Dauntless borns. I look at Tobias. When he realizes I am staring at him he snakes his arms around my waist. "Lets not tell the initiates we are together," I say trying to act nonchelant even though I was screaming inside.

"I would't dream of it," he says leaning down and placing a light kiss on my forehead. I grab his arms from around me and push them towards him. The blood curdling scream that came next made me laugh, here comes a new set of people that I get to try and intimidate. I look over the side of the net and see a large boy that I can tell is a Candor by his black and white clothes.

"What's your name?" I ask pulling him out if the net.

"Travis!" The boy yells a little too loud for my taste. I lean over to Tobias to tell him the name.

"FIRST JUMPER, TRAVIS!"Four booms into the crowd of people above us. Everyone cheers and the boy just has this stupid smile on his face. I lead him over to the room next to the net.

We end up with twelve transfers:

Candor: Travis, Alena, Ben, Lindsy, Jensen

Erudite: Jackson, Tyler, Katie, Matt, Shawn, Mary, Hannah

I guess we won't be having any abnegation this year. I didn't think we would though because Tobias and I have been the only two Transfers from Abnegation that any one can remember. As soon as the initiates are all in the room outside of the net, Tobias turns into Instructor Four and I turn into Instructor Six.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Dauntless. My name is Six, this is Four and we will be your instructors," I gesture towards Four and then turn to face Christina and Uriah. "This is Christina and Uriah, they will be the instructors for the Dauntless born initiates."

"Numbers as names?" A boy from Candor who I believed was named Jensen says. Big Mistake.

"If I wanted to deal with smart mouth Candors, I would have joined their faction," Four says an inch away from Jensen's face.

"Sorry," Jensen mutters. I get a little nervous when I notice Travis staring at me as well as every other boy in the room. Tobias was not joking when he said every guy would be staring at me. I giggle a little to myself when I see Tobias' annoyed face.

"Initiates! Keep your eyes to yourselves!" Tobias yells in his instructor Four voice.

"I can keep my eyes off but I may have a problem controlling my hands." Ben says this with a chuckle. Before I can tell Tobias not to get mad he punches Ben in the face.

"In Dauntless we believe in respect for woman," Four yells this and all of the boys' eyes dart away from anything near me. Ben is now bleeding everywhere. Ben looks me straight in the eyes as he takes off his shirt and uses it as a towel to clean his face. I can't help but to see his six pack abs. No! I can't think that! I have Tobias and besides he has a way nicer body than Ben. Ben winks at me before I turn around .

"All right everyone let's go on our tour," I let Tobias take the lead and he leads us through the tour. I drown it all out until we are in front of the dorms.

"These are the dorms and the place you will be staying until initiation is over. Go get yourselves some dinner!" Tobias shouts and they all scramble to find the dining hall. Once they are all out of sight I peck Tobias on the lips.

"Race me to the dining hall?" I shout it and start to run before he can answer? I can feel him hot on my heels right before he throws me over his shoulder. We continue like this, but he puts me down before we go in so the initiates won't see we are together.

"I'm gonna go get us some food, meet you at our table?" He asks me smiling. Wow that smile is mesmerizing.

"Sure," I say and head over to sit by Will.

"Hey Tris," Will says.

"Hey Wil " I reply purely out of habit. "How was your guys' day with the new initiates?" I ask Christina when she sits in Will's lap.

"They were totally disrespectful and I had to slap one if them."' She says laughing. "How about for you and Four?"

"Four punched this kid in the face because he made a snide comment about not being able to keep his hands off me." It was scary at the moment, but now I just laugh and so does everyone else at our table. Once Tobias takes his seat next to me the table consists of Tobias, Christina, me, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna.

Zeke inteinterrupts something Christina said about shopping and says, "Okay guys tonight, truth or dare at my house!" We all happily agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N (I really wanted to put in the truth or dare because I loved reading them I here! I will continue with the initiates in a little bit. Sorry I took a couple days to update)**

We sit in Zeke's apartment in a huge circle. I sit next to Tobias and Christina. This is going to be interesting. . . I haven't gotten over my fear of intimacy yet. Although I love Tobias and I know he doesn't see me as ugly, but as beautiful, I still get nervous if we do anything more than peck. He never pressures me because he knows it scares me. I hate to show any type of affection towards him in public.

Our group consists of Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Four, Christina, Will and I. Zeke walks over to his spot and starts talking "Okay how about I start?" Everyone nods excitedly except me and I just look at him cautiously. "Christina! Truth or dare?" He shouts with a wicked grin.

"Dare," she says with a smirk, challenging him. Bad idea.

"I dare you to run down to the pit in your underwear and tell Eric that last night was the best night if your life!" Everyone laughs except for Will who just stands there angrily.  
Christina takes her pants off and Tobias and I follow. Once we get down to the pit Christina walks over to Eric and slaps him in the face. "Last night was the best night of my life! And then I wake up in the morning without you next to me! How could you?" Eric stands there with a shocked look on his face.

"Wait that's what happened last night? I thought you were Lauren . . ." he says clearly still getting over a hangover.

We all laugh really hard and run back to Zeke's apartment. They all ask us why we are laughing so hard and the only person able to answer is Tobias and he can barely clear his face of emotion. "When Christina told him about sleeping with him last night, he looked like he had an epiphany and said 'that's what happened last night?'." Everyone laughs and we continue the game.

"All right Tris, truth or dare?" Christina says laughing at me.

"Umm... Tru—"

"Pansy Cake!" Uriah yells.

"Uriah you are never bringing that word back!" Everyone yells at once.  
Christina rolls her eyes and gives me the response I have been nervous about, "Tris, what is Four's real name?" She knows I will never tell her this so I slip off my shirt. All of the guys stare at me and all of their crushes glare at them. No one in the room is dating except Tobias and I, and we don't do anything intimate so it makes the game interesting.

"Eyes up ass holes!" Tobias yells once he snaps out of his day dream. All of the guys look away immediately pretending they were never staring. "now, let's continue. Tris, I believe it was your turn."

"Uriah truth or dare?"

"I ain't no pansy cake!" He yells. "DARE!"

"I dare you to have Marlene straddle you for the rest of the game!" I know he will hate this because neither of them will admit their feelings to each other. He looks at me with pure anger and then motions for Marlene to come over. She doesn't seem to mind, she even looks a little happy.

Uriah looks mad for a second but then smiles mischievously and I know this dare is going to suck. "Four, my friend, truth or DARE?!" Tobias looks at him and then to me repeatedly before responding.

"Dare," Tobias says with a smirk.

"I dare you to let Tris straddle your lap for the rest of the game!" Uriah and everyone in the room laughs at his wild eye brow movements.

I have a problem straddling him, we don't even kiss in front of any one other than Christina and Zeke. Tobias gives me a look to see if this is okay. I give him a slight nod. He diverts his attention back to Uriah and they lock eyes. Tobias sits back with his hands behind him, making room for me. "Not even a little bad." Tobias says and pulls my shirtless body to his chest. "Zeke, truth or dare?

"Truth. . ." He says and silences the oncoming "pansy cake" from Uriah with a vicious glare.

"Do you have a thing for Shauna?" Tobias smiles when Zeke takes off his shirt.

"Will, Truth or dare?!" He says impersonating this guy we saw on this really old thing called a movie.

"Dare!" He smiles obviously prepared for whatever is about to come.

"I dare you to run down the pit naked except for some whip cream around your area, and scream 'I'm an ice cream sunday!"Then Will...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N( Sorry I haven't updated in a whole I just couldn't think of any more dares. This chapter will start the next day after the truth or dare game is over:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Divergent!**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter 4: **

I sit in the dining hall next to Tobias. I have had a absolutely no sleep last night. The only reason we ended our game was because Will refused to run down to the pit naked. I think he only declined because Christina was glaring at him.

I eat my breakfast fast and tell Tobias I will meet him in the training room. Once I get to the training room I see someone is all ready there. Ben.

Ben stands at six feet. I have to admit, he is one of the most attractive men I have ever seen. Not as attractive of Tobias of course. He stands by the far wall with his shirt off, and trust me when I say that boy has abs! He is super muscly. All he appears to have on is a pair of sweat pants. He stands with a lot of confidence. He gives me a charming smile and begins to walk towards me. "Morning Six, how are you?" He says in his smooth deep voice.

"Fine. Why are you here all ready?" I snap at him in my Instructor Six voice. He looks at me and smiles even bigger.

"I just wanted to see something beautiful and the first thing I could think of was you." He says in a cute voice.

"Listen kid, we are never going to happen. My boyfriend would kick your ass if he knew you were here right now," I say laughing at his attempt at dating me.

"I can deal with your boyfriend," I start to chuckle. "I really care about you Six and if you give me a chance I will blow your mind."

"What happened to you can't keep your hands off of me?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Okay I'm going to be frank with you. We both know I am the hottest guy in this whole faction, so just give in to what you want and kiss me." He says leaning in to kiss me.

I laugh at him and push him away. "You may be attractive, but your personality is the biggest turn-off I have ever had to deal with.

"Whatever Six! I don't need you! I have a girlfriend and she is WAY hotter than you!" He starts to storm out but I stop him.

"You were hitting on me while you have a girlfriend?" I asked shocked that he could be such a dick.

"Yeah she's another initiate. Katie." He says it with a smirk on his face. He is a HUGE dick.

"Leave before I kick your ass," I say glaring at him.

"Fine, but by the end of initiation, we will be together." He says it with a wink and leaves. Wow that kid was horrible.

**Tobias POV:**

I watch Tris leave out of the cafeteria, man I love her. I smile to myself. "What are you smiling about?" A voice interrupts my thoughts. It's an initiate, I think her name was Hannah. She is beautiful(not as beautiful as Tris though). She has long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She is also very curvy. She looks a lot like Tris, except Tris is prettier and curvier.

"I was just thinking about my girlfriend. Why are you at my table initiate?" I ask her using my Instructor Four voice. I dont need her hitting on me.

"I saw Six leave and you were all alone so I came to sit with you," she says. I hadn't even noticed that everyone had left. I clear my face of any emotion and look her straight in the eye.

"I don't need any one including you so again I ask you, why are you here initiate?" She didn't do anything wrong, but I don't think Tris would want me talking to her.

"I saw this empty, lonely table and wanted to come comfort it. The table just happens to be the fourth table in the dining hall so I like to call it Four. Four is mysterious and hard on the outside, but I can tell he has a soft side." She says smiling at me. I really like this girl. She doesn't seem to be hitting on me, but trying to be friends with me. I don't like that she thinks I'm soft though.

"I don't have a soft side," I say keeping my face expressionless.

"I know you may not have a soft side for yourself or me, but you definitally have a soft side for Six." She says with a smirk. I am momentarily shocked, but then I compose myself.

"Is it really that obvious?" I ask with a new smile.

"No, but I was an Erudite, I figured it out," she looks at me smiling and laughing. "So does she know?"

"Yeah, we have been dating for about a year. Don't tell the other initiates though, we don't want them to know." I laugh a little and stand. "I have to go help Six with hanging the punching bags."

"Okay, I'll see you there in," she checks her watch, "ten minutes." She smiles and I walk away.

**Tris POV:**

After Ben leaves Tobias comes in. "Why was Ben here?" Tobias asks me looking really suspicious.

"He was trying to get in my pants. You know the usual." I say with a smirk. "So what do you think of the new initiates?" I ask him.

"Well now I hate Ben. And I really like that girl Hannah. She came up to me in the dining hall and we got to talking. She knows about us by the way," He says this smiling and I am immediately pissed off. Hannah is really pretty, she better not be hitting on Tobias.

"Did you tell her?" I ask raising my voice.

"No, no! She figured it out!" He says laughing and smiling. Clearly he is rather impressed with her. I grab a punching bag and hand it to him.

"Hang this up, and I want to talk to this girl. Invite her over to our table for dinner tonight and tell her she can bring a friend." I glare at him slightly and he laughs at my angry expression.

He pulls me over to him and gently presses his lips to mine. "I love you," he says. "forever."

"And ever," I say.

"And ever," he finishes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N( Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and love! I am NOT giving up on this story so if you guys have any ideas you want me to incorporate, just comment it!:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Divergent!**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter Five:**

Once Tobias and I are finished hanging the punching bags we still have five minutes until the initiates show up. We stand facing each other chatting casually about the initiates. "Who do you think will come in first place?" Tobias asks me with a smile.

"I think it will be Jackson, he reminds me of you," I say. And it's true, Jackson is a little taller than Tobias and he is built. He never talks just stares down anyone or anything that attempts to communicate with him. No one can ever tell what he is feeling because he shows very little emotion. That is as much as I have picked up when I saw him at the net and in the dining hall.

"Yeah, that kid is a beast!" Tobias says with high eyebrows. "He has something to hide, I can tell. He seems to be best friends with that Jensen kid too."

"How can you tell?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"How can I tell what?" He asks referring to whether I was asking how he knew Jackson has something to hide or if I was asking how he knew Jackson was best friends with Jensen.

"How can you tell he is hiding something and that he is best friends with Jensen?"

"Jensen and him were friends from the beginning and at dinner they sat alone at a table in the corner of the dining hall.

"Oh, and how about him hiding something? You never said how you could tell he was." I say pressing him for an answer.

"He doesn't show any emotion, that is something you learn to do because you have to. He was either abused or abandoned, I can tell you that much."

"I'll keep an eye on him, make sure he isn't abandoned again." And with that we hear the door open.

The initiates have all ready formed clicks. But unusually it doesn't seem to matter to them what faction anyone was originally from. There are five groups.

The first group is full of boys. Ben stands in the front next to Travis. Matt and Tyler stand close on their heels. They seem to be separated into two groups, Matt and Tyler seem to follow around Ben and Travis.

The second group is Mary, Alena and Hannah. Unlike the last group, they seem to all be friends.

The third group is Katie and Lindsy. Poor Katie, she has no idea Ben has been flirting with me. Maybe if we become friends I'll be able to tell her about him.

The fourth group consist of Jensen and Jackson. They both don't talk or look at each other. Yet, something about them makes you know they are close. Almost like brothers. Even though they are one of the smaller groups, you can tell they are the scariest.

The fifth group isn't even really a group. It is just Shawn. He is huge and muscly. He reminds me of Peter. But, unlike Peter, he seems to keep to himself. He is blond with green eyes and lots of freckles.

I check my clock and see that everyone is on time. Good, we don't need another incident with the chasm like like last year when Christina was late. "Welcome initiates, you are all on time which is good. From this day forward if you are not on time you will be factionless!" I look around the room and see all of their shocked faces. "Got it?" I yell at them. They all nod frantically.

Tobias takes the lead on discussing the rankings. "There are three phases of initiation. The first one will test you physically. The second and third will test you mentally. We will find where your breaking point is and push you just a little farther!" He yells this and makes eye contact with each initiate. He glares and them and then looks at me to continue.

"Today we will begin phase one! Everyone watch as Four demonstrates a couple different punches and kicks!" I yell and motion towards Tobias.

We all watch Tobias as he maneuvers through different punches and kicks. When he is finished he nods at me. "Okay, everyone find a punching bag and begin practicing! Fights begin tomorrow!" I yell and everyone scrambles except Ben who makes his way over to me.

"Hey Six," he says with an annoying smirk on his face. I look over my shoulder at Tobias and see he looks pissed and is trying not to look at us.

"What do you want Ben?" I ask with a glare.

"I know you could kick my ass any time you want to and I was wondering if you would help me learn how to do the same?" He asks with a half smile.

"You want me to teach you how to kick your own ass?" I ask amused.

"You know that's not what I meant, but if you want to wrestle, I would love to. I would just prefer we wrestled with no clothes on." He says this in a super seductive voice.

"I am going to have to pass on that, but I do know someone who would love to wrestle with you." I say getting an amazing idea in my head.

"Yeah, who's that?" He says thinking I am falling for his bull shit.

"Four," I call over to him. He turns around with his eye brows raised. "could you come wrestle with Ben naked? I'm pretty sure it's an open invitation. He just asked me to but I had to pass." By this time everyone has stopped punching their bags and are starring in our direction.

"He said that to you?" Tobias asks with no emotion on his face. His voice so low that it scares even me.

"Yep!" I say with a smile.

Tobias takes his pointer finger and slowly motions for Ben to come to him. Ben walks over and gets in Tobias' face. His whole click follows him. And surprisingly Jackson and Jensen walk up behind Tobias with their arms crossed. They seem to be trying to back him up in case this turns into a fight. "You little pansy cake! You think you can talk to her like that?" Tobias asks.

Wow, this is getting out of hand. I know that Tobias could easily kill everyone here, but seeing him towering over a sixteen year old boy is scary. "I can talk to her how ever I want. You thinking you can stop me is the only thing wrong here." He says this with a smirk.

Tobias, again, punches Ben in the face. Except this time he doesn't stop. Ben tries to get out of Tobias' grasp, but Tobias just throws him on the ground and straddles him. Every time Tobias punches him, you can hear Ben's bones crack. Ben's little group tries to step in, but Jensen and Jackson are all ready there pushing them back.

When Tobias is done Ben is sitting on the ground bleeding. "Travis, take him to the infirmary!" I say and he does. Tobias then walks over to me. He no longer looks angry, but seems as if he isn't paying attention to anything.

"Go back to training!" he screams and everyone obeys except for Jensen and Jackson. They walk over to us.

"Are you okay?" Jensen asks me.

"I'm fine. And thank you for keeping the rest of the boys from stepping in." I say to the both of them. I haven't really looked at Jensen before, but now I can see he is tall and a medium build. He has brown flippy hair and blue eyes. He was Candor. I remember him asking me about my name.

"Of course. And are you okay Four?" Jensen asks again. Apparently Jackson isn't going to talk to us.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get back to work!" Tobias says. He would look like a jerk to anyone else in this moment, but I can tell he is just trying to keep from breaking down. He doesn't like acting like his father and he just beat some boy to a bloody pulp. Hopefully I can talk to him at lunch.

The boys leave and Travis walks in with a look of shame on his face. He walks over to us with a sadness shadowing him. "All though Ben is my best friend, I can't defend his behavior. What he did was a dick move. I'm sorry Six, you deserve better than to deal with him. You are beautiful and sexy and-" Tobias cuts him off.

"LEAVE INITIATE!" he says so loudly everyone in the room once again turns to look at us. Tobias sends them death glares. Man, if looks could kill. Travis leaves and we are finally kind of alone. "Why is every one of these boys trying to get in your pants after I just beat Ben to a bloody pulp?" He asks so quietly, only I can hear.

"Maybe because their hormone filled teenage boys?" I ask with a slight laugh that he joins into.

"Yeah, maybe." He looks at me and smiles.

For the rest of our time before we go to lunch we just walk around helping the initiates. I mostly help the girls because they all seem to be small like me. The people who I know are probably going to be factionless are Mary and Matt. They both can't even make the punching bag move. Ben remains in the infirmary, I'll have to go check on him when lunch comes. I don't want to, but it's part of my job.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N(I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I am really excited that this story has gotten over two thousand views! I have had writers block, but today I just felt like writing! A whole two chapters today! I am trying to make you understand a lot of the initiates so it might seem like the story is moving slow. Once again thanks!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Divergent!**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter Six:**

After a long morning, I am glad lunch finally came. Every one has been doing well except Matt and Mary, so I pretty much know who I am going to cut.

All of the initiates leave and I walk over to Tobias. "As much as I would love to stay and go to lunch with you, I have to go check on Ben." I say with a look of disgust.

"I know, I beat the shit out of him. I'm turning into him!" He doesn't say who he is turning into, but he doesn't have to. I know he is talking about Marcus.

"You are nothing like him! He is a monster who beat you for absolutely no reason! You beat up a boy who was harassing me at every turn and who challenged you!" I know that no matter what I say, he won't feel better.

"You're right. I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and eat lunch with Zeke." Tobias says wiping all emotion from his face. I hate when he does this, shuts me out. I can only help him if he lets me in.

Tobias turns around and leaves the room. I follow him, but only to the door and then I turn towards the infirmary. I walk until I reach it. Once there, I ask a nurse where he is. "Ben is just down that hallway to the left." She says with a look on her face that says she likes him.

I walk into his room and he smiles. He really is a grotesque sight. His jaw and nose are broken and both of his eyes are black. His abdomen is bruised and his wrist is broken. He broke his wrist when he grabbed Tobias' hand and Tobias bent it backwards until it broke. "Hey asshat, how you feeling?" I ask with a glare.

"I feel like shit thanks to Four. I don't get why he has such a problem with me." He says with a look of confusion.

"Maybe because me and him are close and you keep trying to have sex with me?" I ask him with a laugh.

"No, I think he is friends with your boyfriend. You have to watch out for your bros' hoes it's guy code." He says like he is some kind of genius. He is half right, it does have to do with Tobias and my boyfriend, he just has to connect that they are the same person.

"Be at training tomorrow!" I say exiting the hospital room and then proceeding to the dining hall. When I get there I see Tobias sitting at a table with three initiates. Hannah, Alena and Mary surround Tobias. I totally forgot that we were going to have lunch with them. I thought I said dinner. . . I guess this will have to do.

"Hey!" I say to Tobias as I walk up behind him and tap him. I don't sit down because Alena and Mary are on either side of him and they don't look like they plan on moving anytime soon.

"Hey." He says plainly. I understand what his eyes are telling me though, he wants us to still act tough in front of the initiates while we get to know them.

"I'm going to get food, I expect there will be an open seat by Four when I return." I say shooting looks to both Mary and Alena.

Mary is a short, stubby girl that looks mean. I always see her gossiping and glaring at the other Dauntless girls, including me. Alena isn't that way. She is beautiful and tan. She is probably one of the sexiest girls I have ever seen and I can tell by the way she bends over for Tobias that she knows it too. She is smiling and laughing at Tobias. She also has her shirt pulled down to where you can see her cleavage.

I walk away and head to get food. Today they are serving chili and, as always, Dauntless cake. I pick up my food and walk over to sit with Tobias. When I get over there I see Mary has moved. I sit down and look around until I find Hannah.

Hannah is beautiful and blond and curvy, just like me. Except her face is longer. She seems kind, but I don't like that Tobias likes her.

"So what are your names?" I ask the girls, even though I know them.

"I'm Hannah and this is Mary and Alena. They were both from Candor and I was from Erudite." Hannah says with a smile, she seems rather nice.

"Why did you come visit Four this morning?" I ask glaring at Hannah.

"I saw that he was alone and so was I. So I figured we could be alone together."

"Sounds reasonable enough. How are you liking initiation?" I ask them all with boredom in my voice.

"It's SO hard!" Exclaims Mary. I knew that is what her response was going to be.

"It would be easy with the right guy." Alena says glaring at me, I think she thinks Tobias and I are a "thing".

"Yeah I'm sure you're the same way, you're easy with the right guy." I snap at her with a glare. She freaks out and stands up and comes over to me.

"What did you just say?" She says thinking she could beat me up. I stand up and get in her face. Tobias just continues to eat.

"Well right now I'm going to give you a little advise, don't mess with Six." Tobias says before putting another bite of food in his mouth.

"Whatever!" She yells and storms off. I sit back down and look at Tobias with a smirk.

"Was it something I said?" I ask laughing, but Tobias shuts me down with a look that says _at l__east try and be intimidating._ I stop laughing at once and look back to Hannah and Mary. Mary looks me in the eye and then runs off after her friend.

"And then there were three!" Hannah says smiling at the two of us. So far she is the initiate I have liked the most. She doesn't hit on Tobias or myself and she isn't dramatic or scary. I smile back at her.

"Four I think we can actually talk to this one," I say looking at him.

"Yeah me too," he says smirking at me. I know he is going to tease me later though because I was originally jealous of this girl.

"Good, because if I have learned one thing at Dauntless, it's that you don't get in between Four and Six." She says with a happy giggle. She reminds me of my mother, always smiling.

"Hannah, you should come over to my apartment tonight, I'm having a sleepover with a couple friends and I think we would all really like to get to know you better." I say trusting this girl who I just met.

It could be a mistake to invite her to my apartment, but I think I am going to pick one initiate every year that I will become friends with and help through initiation. This year it will be Hannah.

"Okay!" She says with a happy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N( Hey guys! Thanks for all the hilarious reviews! I won't be giving up this story any time soon! Since I'm on spring break I should be able to update more! Again, if you have any suggestions just put it in the review box!:)**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter Seven:**

I didn't really want to have a sleep over tonight, but I asked Hannah so I guess I'll have to. When Christina found out that I was having one, she invited over Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. She was going to invite Lauren, but I stopped her because I have never been friends with Lauren.

Tobias is mad at me because I'm kicking him out for the night. He keeps trying to tell me that he can just stay in our bedroom. "I should be able to stay, it's my apartment too!" He says making his way towards me. I'm sitting on our bed.

"You're leaving and there is no way you are going to make me change my mind." I say it flatly so he knows that there is no way that I'm going to budge.

All of a sudden he does the strangest thing. He takes off his shirt and looks at me as seductivly as he can. "Trust me, I can be _very_ persuasive." He says this and then pins me to the bed. He then gently presses his lips to mine. Normally this would make me nervous, but something about how immature he is acting makes me comfortable. He seems silly instead of experienced and I like that. I return his kiss with more hunger and it surprises him. After a second though he begins to kiss me with the same hunger. I put my hands in his hair and his arms move to my waist.

"Tris! Are you really that easily swade?" Christina says from the doorway. When did she get here? I am SO embarrassed right now! I immediately push Tobias off me and get off the bed.

"What are you doing here Christina?" Tobias asks. He is obviously irritated that Christina ruined our moment.

"I am here for the slumber party. You know that slumber party you can't stay for. Leave!" Christina snaps at Tobias and returns his glare.

"I haven't packed yet!" He says making excuses for why he can't leave.

"Yeah I knew you were going to say that so I packed your bag for you." I say laughing. He can't stay any longer.

"Fine, I'll leave right after I take my shower." Tobias says this with a smirk. I decide I will let that one slide since I am kicking him out.

"Fine," I say with a wink. He gets up and grabs a towel and then leaves to go to the bathroom.

Christina walks over to me and hands me a bottle of tequila. "Here, your best friend of the night. I'm giving a bottle to anyone who comes to our little party." Right as she says that there is a knock on the door. Marlene, Shauna and Lynn come in.

"Here girls! We are having fun tonight!" Christina says and gives all of them their own bottle of tequila. At that moment we hear a knock on the door, it has to be Hannah.

"Come on in Hannah!" I yell and she does. As soon as she is through the door I introduce her to everyone. "Everyone, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Lynn, Marlene, Shauna and my best friend Christina." She smiles and waves. Christina hands her a bottle of tequila and laughs.

"Drink responsibly initiate!" Christina says and then goes to the kitchen to find shot glasses.

We each take one shot after another and with each shot we say something we wouldn't say to anyone.

On our third shot we start to actually open up.

Marlene says "I made out with Uriah and Eric caught us!". We all laugh and continue to talk.

Shauna says "I like Zeke, like a lot!" and everyone stares at her in shock.

Christina is about to take her turn when Tobias walks out in nothing but a towel. He sees that everyone is here and tightens his towel. "Hey ladies, sorry I thought I had more time before you all showed up."

I look around and see that everyone is staring at him, including Hannah. They all looked shocked that he could be so attractive. Even I can't help but stare, he normally dresses in the bathroom. This must have been his last attempt at getting me to let him stay.

"Guys! Keep your eyes away from what is mine!" I say laughing and everyone joins me.

"Wow Four, you are probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen!" Hannah says and takes another shot. I glare at her.

"Careful Hannah! Tris has beat the shit out of people for way less!" Christina says. Normally I would be mad, but I feel like I can do anything right now.

My mind feels foggy, but I don't care, I just walk over to Tobias and try to take his towel off but he stops me. He laughs and restrains my hands. "What's the matter Four, you weren't this shy earlier!" I say laughing.

"Christina you know she doesn't drink and yet you got her drunk in the twenty minutes I was in the shower!" Tobias says this, but I don't get why. I'm having fun.

"Four angry!" I say and go for his towel again. But he deflects me and again restrains my wrists.

"She got herself drunk because she said some girl named Alena was trying to 'get with you'. I have been trying to stop her, but she was taking shots behind my back!" Chris says this.

"Guys I'm having fun! Calm down To-" Tobias covers my mouth with his hand.

"I'm putting her to bed. Hannah drink some water and you can sleep here. I will write you out of fights tomorrow. Christina clean up and you guys can do whatever you want just leave Tris alone. Got me?" Tobias angry! Ha ha ha! He needs to calm down!

Before I can tell him to calm down he picks me up over his shoulder and takes me to our bedroom. He puts me down on the bed. "Close your eyes." He says to me because he is about to change. I close my eyes but then open them again. He is all ready dressed in boxers. Dang it!

"Lets go to bed Tris," Tobias says and pulls the blanket over me. He walks over to the light and switches it off. He comes and spoons me until I fall into a deep sleep. Hopefully by tomorrow I won't get a hangover.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N( Hey Guys! I am doing yet another chapter of our beloved Dauntless Initiation! Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, I just read the two last books in the Lorien legacies! And I would totally recommend those books to everyone! Also do you guys think I should make my story rated M?:)**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter Eight:**

I wake up to an annoying pounding in my head. What happened last night? I don't remember anything except the fact that I had a sleep over. I lean over to the side of the bed that Tobias usually sleeps on, but he isn't there.

I get up and walk towards the bathroom, I suddenly have the urge to throw up. The light in the bathroom is too bright and hurts my head. I run to the toilet and throw up everywhere. I would like to say I can stop puking after that, but no, I just keep on puking.

Eventually it stops and I realize exactly where I am. I'm in my bathroom, make that _our_ bathroom. I look over at the shower and see Tobias standing in there naked oblivious that I am here. I flush the toilet and try to decide whether I should run out or brush my teeth. I look over at Tobias again and see that due to me flushing the toilet, the shower got hotter. Therefor he noticed that I am here.

Great.

I have a fear of intimacy and I walk into the bathroom and see my naked boyfriend. I guess life really knows how to force you to face your fears.

Tobias sees me and starts laughing. The noise hurts my head, but it's easy to ignore because I have the urge to throw up again. I turn to the toilet and puke yet again. I hear the water in the shower stop and Tobias comes running out.

I was all ready crying because I was throwing up and now I'm crying harder because I am so scared of the fact that my Tobias, my _boyfriend_ who I repeat is_ naked, _is now holding my hair back. "Please say you put on a towel!" I say still crying.

"Of course I did!" Tobias says in a very unconvincing tone. I no longer feel like puking because I have thrown everything in my stomach up. I turn and see that the towel I want to see is not there. He stands with only a tube sock on his penis. I can't help but laugh.

"That is not a towel!" I say laughing and getting up.

"It the first thing I could find! I'm sorry, it's better than me being naked!" He says breaking out into a smile and laughing with me. I make my way over to the sink and brush my teeth.

"I have to take my own shower so if you're done in there, I am getting in." I say and turn on the water. He plants a kiss on my forehead and leaves.

"Bye beautiful, I'll go check on our guests from last night." And just like that, everything comes flooding back. Oh shit! I got drunk with one of my initiates!

* * *

I stand at the front of the room as all of the initiates pile in the room. I am still hungover, but after two tablets of acetaminophen, I am back to normal. . . Almost.

Once everyone is here I start to talk. "Good morning initiates! Today fights will begin! The fighting pairs are up on the board! Due to Ben still being in the infirmary, one of you will sit out!" I say and pull out the board and hang it on a wall.

The fights:

Travis VS Jackson

Shawn VS Jensen

Tyler VS Matt

Katie VS Mary

Lindsy VS Alena

I look at Hannah and watch her fake surprise at the fact that she isn't fighting. She over does it a bit, but it seems like the other initiates buy it.

"All right, first up Travis and Jackson!" Four yells and motions for them to get in the ring. "You stop when one of you is unable to continue! Or until one of you gives up! But I am telling you this, you give up and you're out of this faction!" He looks around at all the scared faces with a glare. When he turns around, where only I can see his face, he looks at me with a sad expression.

Jackson and Travis are the two best fighters in here except for maybe Ben. They circle each other and then Travis sweeps Jackson's feet. Jackson, while on the ground, sweeps Travis' feet. Jackson then gets up quickly and mounts Travis. He punches him for about five minutes, but Travis won't go unconscious. He just sits there moaning while Jackson crushes his face. There is blood everywhere. I watch for two more minutes before I call it.

"Jackson get off him!" I yell in a fierce voice I didn't know I had, it fills up the whole room. Jackson gets up with a relieved face. He obviously didn't like beating on Travis. I walk over to Travis and kneel by his face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Please don't kick me out of Dauntless! I can do bett-" I cut him off with my hand.

"We are not going to kick you out of Dauntless. There is cowering in fear when you don't think you have a chance and then there is stopping a fight that has a clear winner. You were brave for taking the beating for the greater purpose of staying here. You have proved yourself." Tobias says suddenly next to me. He lifts Travis up.

"Jackson take him to the infirmary!" I say to Jackson and he immediately does. As they limp out I turn to the other initiates. "Who's up next?"

* * *

The rest of the morning goes smoothly, we get through two more fights. That made all of the boys done fighting and now we are on to the girls. In the two fights after Jackson and Travis the winners were easily seen. When Jensen and Shawn fought, Shawn won after two minutes. When Matt and Tyler fought, Tyler won, but I expected that.

I now sit at lunch next to Tobias and all of my friends. "Hey Uriah, have any ass holes you have had to deal with?" I ask my best friend. I love Uri.

"Yeah, this one disrespectful little pansy cake told me to screw myself and so I made him do fifty push ups!" He says with a smirk.

"Fifty push ups is nothing!" Marlene says.

"Oh it wasn't just fifty push ups. Uriah wasn't going to let him off that easily." Christina says from Will's lap. She shakes her head and begins to laugh, obviously she is thinking about some memory.

"What did you do?" Zeke says leaning in to hear the juicy details.

"Well he did fifty push ups, but I was standing on his back the whole time!" Uriah says laughing. Tobias even cracks a smile at that. Zeke smacks Uriah's back.

"Nice little brother!" Zeke says.

We all laugh and eat more of our delicious pizza. We continue with our dumb banter until one of my initiates walks up.

Oh great.

It's Alena.

Uriah winks at me and gestures with his head to Alena who I am ignoring. I shake my head at him and roll my eyes. He'll find out any second now why I don't like this girl.

"Hey Four!" She says coming up and putting her hands on his shoulders.

Four looks over at me and lips 'flirting lesson'. I laugh and gesture for him to continue. He turns around and looks at Alena.

"Hey, Alena." He says and gives his most charming smile. All of our friends look at me and I just shake my head and laugh.

"So Four, I know about Hannah going missing last night from the dorms and I know she was with you. I was just wondering if we could have our own adventure tonight." She says with a wink.

I can't take this anymore, who lets their boyfriend get flirted with like this. He turns to her and is about to say some thing but I stop him. "No Four, I've got this." I look at Tobias and say what I have been keeping a secret . "I'm sorry Four, but I can't keep our little deal we made at the beginning of initiation." he looks at me confused at what I am about to do. I scoot over on the bench we are sitting on and mount his lap and wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him. Not a sweet kiss, but a sexy kiss.

I don't normally kiss Tobias in front of our friends, so they begin to cheer. And then I hear Hannah getting the other initiates to cheer. Alena yells and then grabs my hair. Big. Mistake.

I grab her wrist and break it. Once it is broken, she let's go of my hair. I hear her run away and finally come up for air from the make out session I just had with Tobias. He looks flustered and laughs. So do the initiates. And so do our friends.

I dismount him and continue to eat my food. I am at peace until I see Ben and Travis walking over to me. Ben looks better, they seem to have him completely healed from our last fight with him. He begins talking as soon as he gets to our table. "May I just say that if we had known you were dating the biggest bad ass in Dauntless, we wouldn't have hit on you. Even if you are the sexiest girl I have seen in Dauntless or any other faction." he says and Travis nods in agreement.

"Listen closely Ben, if you ever touch her again I will kill you and all of your friends. Got me?" Tobias says with a scary grin.

"Got it," Travis says. Then he adds "sir. . ." awkwardly at the end. Ben nods and then the both walk away.

"I love you," Tobias says.

"Forever," I say.

"And ever," He says.

"And ever," I finish.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N (Hey guys! I need feedback for the next few chapters I post! I need to know if you guys want funny or sexy! It's hard to decide, especially when a lot of the experiences I write about I have never been through myself. I have decided though to keep this as Fiction T:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent and never will.**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter Nine:**

I walk hand in hand with Tobias to the training room to finish up the fights. When we show up, we're early as always and go over to the board to examine what fights are next. We've only been there for about five minutes when the first initiate shows up.

It's Tyler. He stands 5' 11" and it is all muscle. He isn't like a muscle builder, but it's more like a lean body. He has tan skin and spiked up brown hair. I look at him and see a twenty year old, but I know he is only sixteen. He always has a smile on his face and he always makes other people smile. He reminds me of Uriah. He is probably the only initiate who hasn't hit on me besides Jackson and Jensen and Shawn. But Shawn just looks at me like he wants to eat me. It's scary.

Tyler walks up to us and looks at our position. I am back up against Tobias' chest and he has his arms around my waist. "I can't believe it! Four has a heart!" He says smiling. I can feel Tobias' glare through my back.

"What are you doing here initiate? You still have a half an hour before afternoon training!" Tobias says in his Instructor Four voice.

"I just wanted to ask Six some advice." He says with a kind of glum face on.

"What advice?" I say with a measure of doubt in my voice.

"Yesterday I almost got beat by Matt, now that's sad! And he kept grabbing my hair like Alena did to you," here it comes. "And I was wondering how you broke her wrist like that.

Tobias looks at me with wide eyes. "You broke her wrist?" He asks. I may have forgotten to mention that.

"She grabbed my hair!" I say defensively. Then I turn back to Tyler. "You grab and twist and then when they let go you snap their hand back towards their arm with enough force to break it." I say and he laughs and nods.

I hear Tobias chuckle and then he says. "You broke her wrist!" He says it like it the coolest thing ever.

Tyler thanks us and then says. "Before what happens at lunch happens again, I'm gonna leave." And with that he turns around and goes back to I assume the dorms.

"We still have thirty minutes," I say and look at him. "Want to make the initiates uncomfortable?" I ask.

"Tris, are you sure you're not uncomfortable with how far we have gone lately?" He asks with worry thick in his voice.

"I'm more comfortable with you than I have been with any one else. Everything I do with you is because I love you. And I think I have gotten over my fear." I say and I think I have. Normally I would have been super disturbed by seeing him naked this morning, but I don't regret it.

"Good, so that means we can make the initiates VERY uncomfortable." He says and swings me onto his lap. He kisses me first lightly and then more desperately. Soon I feel the need to take off his shirt. We are sitting in the middle of the gym on a couple of mats just waiting to be caught.

I pull away for just a second to say something, but he just pulls me back in and kisses my neck while I talk. "Do you think it would make them more uncomfortable if you didn't have a shirt on?" I ask innocently.

"Definitely," he says and rips off his shirt.

We return to kissing and things get really heated. And that's when Hannah walks in. "Eww! Tris, come on! I should have made Alena come in first!" I laugh and then turn around to see Hannah with her hands over her eyes.

"Please say you still have pants on, because if you don't. . . Well. . . I'll cry!" Hannah says.

"Don't call me Tris while we're training! And yes we have pants on!" I laugh it so she probably won't take me too seriously.

"Well I'm going to pretend not to be the first person and try to get Alena to come in, 'kay?" She says with a grin.

"'Kay!" I say with enthusiasm. She turns around and I resume kissing Tobias. I hear the door click shut and I know Hannah just left.

We continue half kissing and half groping until I hear the door open. "No. Fucking. Way! Six! You fucking Bitch!" We hear Alena's voice say and steps running towards us.

I turn around and see Alena stopping herself from attacking me. She is probably thinking better of trying to fight me. I turn and look at her and smirk. "Do you need something?"

"I _need_ you to get off the love of my life!" Alena yells with rage in her voice.

"I think you're confused, he is the love of _my life." _I say and snuggle closer to Tobias. At this point all of the initiates decide to pile in together. Oh Hannah. . .

Hannah shouts as loud as she can "You stupid bimbo! How the hell can you not see that they are inlove? And plus they are both the hottest people in Dauntless, not you!" She says until Alena tries to attack her. But as soon as Alena starts to attack Jackson steps in front of Hannah and gives the most menacing glare I have ever seen. She stops in her place and stares up at him. Then she turns quick on her heel and turns around.

I walk up to Alena and get in her face. She is trapped between Jackson and I. "I believe you have a fight."

"I don't have to fight until after Katie and Mary you bitch." She says smirking like I am stupid.

"Actually the order of fights have changed, I guess you shouldn't have pissed off your instructor." I say and throw her in the ring. Lindsy follows close in line with a smile on her face. Lately they have kept their distance from each other and shoot glares every time they can.

"Go!" I yell and Lindsy kicks Alena in the temple and knocks her out in a matter of seconds.

"Ben take her to the infirmary!" Tobias says slipping his shirt back on.

I grab Mary and Katie and throw them in the ring. They don't even wait for me to start talking. Mary just starts punching Katie repeatedly. I always thought Mary was the weakest link, but I guess I was wrong. In a matter of minutes it's over with an unconscious Katie. Poor Katie a cheating boyfriend and a broken nose.

Just as Ben returns I point to an unconscious Katie and he scoops her up and takes her to the infirmary.

He leaves and then comes back and shouts. "Dinner time!" Every one swarms out and all of the guys go together and start shouting.

* * *

Once in the dining hall I sit next to Tobias and start to eat. But then I hear someone's voice trying to quiet the pit. I turn around and see Ben trying to shut every one up, but everyone ignores him. I stand up and decide to help him.

I get up on my table and just stare at everyone who is talking. In a matter of seconds everyone is quiet. I love being a prodigy. "My initiate Ben seems to have something to say." I say. My voice booming across the dining hall.

Ben winks at me and I roll my eyes. He stands up on his table and all of our initiate boys, except Shawn, stand with him. "Okay! Ladies of Dauntless! We have been trying to decide which of the boys that are a part of initiation has the best abs! Can you help us decide?" He says and all of the girls scream. One by one they all take off their shirts and then they take off their shorts and stand in tight, black boxers.

They each announce their names and ask the girls to shout out who has the best body. "Ben!" I yell and get a look from Tobias that makes me laugh. All of the girls yell for Ben and he stands and takes a victory spin.

Tobias gets up and walks over next to him. "Ben you're forgetting though, Uriah and I are initiate boys too!" Tobias says as Uriah runs up and they both strip down into their underwear. Tobias' are navy blue and Uriah's are neon pink. Uriah has a way nicer body than Ben, but Tobias trumps them both.

"Four!" Christina yells and claps her hands.

I see Zeke get up on the table. Oh no. "Four my lova! Baby cakes come over to my place tonight!" Zeke screams and I watch as Tobias points from his dick to Zeke and winks.

Everyone in the compound is now staring at Tobias. I run up and jump on the table. This seems really slutty, but no one cares because I'm Dauntless. "Sorry Zeke but he's mine!" I say and Tobias picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him. Everyone cheers.

"Suck on that!" I hear Christina yell at Zeke who is now looking offended.

"She's right Zeke I'm her bitch. And so sadly I have to break up with you!" Tobias says and Zeke pretends to cry.

"You betch!" Zeke screams and runs away.

I laugh and continue to kiss Tobias. "Oh and by the way initiates you have tomorrow off!" Uriah yells and puts his pants back on.

I look at Tobias and whisper in his ear. "Let's go back to our place." he nods at this and we leave, not bothering to pick up his clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N (Hey Guys! Honestly I found your guys' reviews so amazing, they made my day. I love making people happy and laugh! To the girl who wanted a shoutout, write your story's first chapter and if I like it I'll shout you out, but for now you don't have a story yet. And I feel like I should apologize to some girl's mom because she tripped over her daughter laughing in her hallway!:)**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter Ten:**

Tomorrow is the day the initiates have off, so tonight Tobias said he and all of our guy friends have a surprise for me and my girlfriends. I can't wait!

I sit on Christina's kitchen counter in my under wear and bra. Christina is forcing me to let her give me a make over. She made me strip down because she didn't want to get make up on my clothes.

"My ass is cold!" I yell at Christina. I have been sitting practically naked for over two hours.

"Your ass may be cold, but your face is hot!" She yells and throws me off her counter.

"What if Will walks in?" I ask because he wasn't told not to come home.

"I told him that if he ever comes home and you're naked to just pretend you are clothed and keep his eyes locked on yours." She says like she is a genius, which she is not!

"Christina! No! That's horrible!" I say and she laughs.

Someone chooses this moment to knock on the door. "Who is it?" Christina yells from her kitchen.

"It's Four!" A voice says. "I'm looking for Tris, Christina let me in!" He says and Christina answers it.

"Christina I'm half naked!" I yell at her.

"So? I've seen you naked and we aren't even dating!" She says laughing. She made me get in the shower this morning so I could wash off my makeup and she walked into the shower.

Christina walks over to the door and swings it open, revealing a half naked me to Tobias. He smiles and throws me my bath robe. "Thank god!" I say and run over to kiss him. He looks back at me and smiles, wow that smile can make my heart melt.

"Hey I brought Shauna and Marlene with me, they are waiting outside. Christina, can they stay here until me and the guys come and get all of you for the surprise?" Tobias asked looking at Christina.

"Sure Four, just one condition, you take off your shirt." Christina says with a smirk and winks at me.

"Sure, but you do realize Tris has seen me with out my shirt on almost everyday for the past year right?" Tobias asks taking off his shirt.

"No, I didn't know that, we haven't talked much since the initiates came." She says looking at me with eyes that I know are saying I am going to have to tell her about it later.

"Well now you have a couple hours, I've got to go. I love you." Tobias says to me. He kisses me on my cheek and then leaves out the door and Shauna and Marlene come I'm.

"Who wants a drink?" Christina asks while pulling out a bottle of red wine. I nod and so do the other girls and we each start sipping our wine.

"So about you seeing Four without clothes on." Christina says raising her eye brows. Shauna and Marlene look at me expectantly.

"Well remember when we had that sleep over and I got all drunk?" They all nod. I am about to continue, but there is another knock on the door before Tobias comes back in and brings Hannah and Lindsy.

"Jackson and Jensen may be helping us with the surprise and these girls are their girlfriends." He says and runs out the door. I grab two more wine glasses and fill them up.

"Hey Hannah, Lindsy. You guys can join our club of anxious woman." I say and motion to the two glasses of wine.

"You have no idea how badly I needed a drink," Hannah says and downs half of her glass on the first drink. Lindsy takes a small drink and sets her glass back down.

"Tris! Finish your story!" Christina yells and stares at me. Lindsy looks at her confused.

"My real name is Tris," I explain to her and she nods understandingly. "Okay so you guys remember our sleep over and how I got super drunk?" I ask them.

"Yeah, continue!" Marlene says dying in anticipation.

"Well the next morning, I had to throw up really bad and ran into the bathroom. The bathroom that Four was naked taking a shower in." I say blushing a deep red.

"And?" Christina says with an expectant look.

"And what?" I ask her.

"The most important thing in a relationship!" She says and start to moves her two pointer fingers vertical and starts to pull her fingers apart. She looks like she is measuring something. . . OH! I GET IT!

I look at her as she continues to make the space bigger and her eyes go wide as it gets to around nine inches and I nod.

"Holy shit!" She says and then everyone laughs. "How are you still a virgin?" She yells and it makes me blush even more.

"I'm not going to be for much longer," I say and everyone stares at me with wide eyes. "What?" I say and laugh.

"I'm not even a virgin!" Hannah says and I stare at her.

"What?" I ask.

"I may have lost my V-Card to Jackson." She says with a slight smile.

"Were we that dirty in initiation?" I ask Christina and Marlene. They both shake their heads and Hannah laughs. "I don't think I will ever look at Jackson the same now!" I say with disgust.

"How do you think all of Dauntless looks at big, bad, scary four now that he is dating you?" Shauna asks with a laugh.

"You guys are lucky you got Tris to train with, last year all we had was Four and he hated all of us!" Christina says to Lindsy and Hannah.

"That's true!" I say and we all laugh.

* * *

Tobias walks me hand in hand down to the pit blindfolded. I start to hear loud music and guess that Zeke is having gone of his famous parties, except this time he was given more space in the pit to do it.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life?" Tobias whispers in my ear. It tickles.

"As long as I'm with you, every night is the best night of my life." I say and he takes off my blind fold.

The whole pit is lit by white Christmas lights that line the roof. A giant disco ball resembles the moon and the lights are the stars. There is a giant blue light cast all through the pit that give off the impression you are out on a warm summer's night. Its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in Dauntless.

"I love it!" I say and kiss him. He leads me out to the dance floor where Christina and Will are. I go right over to them and start to grind with Tobias. It seems that everyone in Dauntless is here right now.

I easily find a rhythm that matches the tempo of the song. The DJ, who just happens to be Uriah gets on the microphone as the music ends. "This next song goes out to my best friend Tris! 3oh3 baby!" He says and the song don't trust me by 3OH!3 comes on! I absolutely love this song.

I dance with Tobias for the next four songs before he can barely stand the confined space. "I'm going to go get a drink with Zeke, I'll be back in like twenty minutes." I laugh and kiss him goodbye.

Christina grabs me from behind and we run off to the middle of the dance floor and immediately, because we are two hot girls alone, we are swarmed by guys. We avoid them and grind on each other instead. This is so much fun!

"These boys want us so bad!" Christina yells to me over the music. I laugh and watch as she gets grabbed by a weird looking twenty year old and can't get away from being grinded on because there are too many people.

Tobias comes up and starts dancing with me again. "Please go save Christina!" I yell over the music and Tobias looks to find her in the crowd. He finds her and winks at me before traveling towards her. When he gets to her he pushes the awkward guy off and starts dancing with her himself. He slowly makes a circle of space around them and then throws her over his shoulder and walks her to me.

"I saved her!" He said and we both laugh at Christina's relieved face.

"Thanks Four!" She says and looks around to go find Will.

Once she leaves Tobias turns towards me. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure." I say even though I want to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N (Hey guys! I know the last chapter was pretty boring, but it was kind of a space filling chapter so I could do the big thing in this chapter! This chapter will be kinda boring, but it is supposed to be romantic and cute!:)**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter Eleven:**

I lay in my bed replaying the moments of last night over and over again on the backs of my eye lids. I have never felt the unexplainable bliss of this moment before.

Tobias must be able to tell I'm awake. He whispers "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome," I say opening my eyes to see him staring at me. I look into his eyes, those eyes and I know there is no one I will ever be with besides him.

"I never thought life could get any better, but last night you proved me wrong," He says with a smirk.

"You're so cheesy!" I say and throw a pillow at him. I laugh softly. He grabs me and rolls on top of me. Oh god, I forgot we're still naked. I laugh and roll off him and run to the bathroom. There is no need to ruin our perfect morning with bad breath.

I reach the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth. I turn around after to leave and jump two feet when I see Tobias directly behind me. "Feel like a shower?" He asks and I nod. He sweeps me off my feet and throws me over his shoulder as he warms the water in the shower.

* * *

I walked over to Christina as soon as I was ready for the day. That just happened to be at noon seeing as it took me a while to get ready with Tobias pulling me back into bed every time we got up.

I knock on her door and wait. She doesn't answer immediately so I knock again, but this time someone answers. Except it isn't Christina who answers, it's a nude Will. He looks still half asleep and squints at me trying to figure our why I am covering my eyes.

"What's up with you?" He asks with confusion in his voice.

"Will, you forgot to put on pants, or underwear!" I say loudly and he closes the door for a second. I take my hand down from my eyes and look at the closed door. I knock again and Christina answers it in Will's boxers. Well that explains where those went.

"What do you need Tris?" She asks groggily. I look at her and smile, I haven't been able to stop smiling since I woke up this morning. She looks me up and down and before I can answer she closes the door.

About thirty seconds later Will comes out with his boxers on and the rest of his clothes in his hand. I turn back to the door to see Christina pulling me into her apartment, "You slept with Four?" Christina says sounding giddy. How did she know?

"How did you know?" I ask with a sudden wave of surprise.

"You never demand to come over to my house when you're _happy_ and last night you left the party with Tobias and you two looked WAY too comfortable!" She says with a laugh. She still could have done well in Candor if she hadn't switched factions. "Well? How was it?" She asks.

"It was the best night of my life, well you know after t he initial pain." I say with a smile.

"You're SO lucky! You're first time was with the sexiest man-no-person I have ever seen!" She says with jealousy thick in her voice.

"Well he was amazing!" I say.

"So? Details!" She says and I suddenly feel very shy. I never even had a real girlfriend besides Susan and Susan was more of Caleb's friend then my own.

"No!" I yell at her laughing. I don't need her prying in my sex life. Wow that's weird to think, my sex life.

"Oh come on! You choose now to be a prude!" She says getting herself worked up.

"I don't think you can call me a prude anymore."

"Well prudes don't tell their friends about their sex life!" She says.

I start to walk towards the door, I need to go eat lunch. "Bye Christina!" I open the door.

"Where are you going?" She yells trying to follow me.

"Lunch, I need food. Resupply my energy before tonight." I say and wink at her. I leave toward the dining hall.

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

I sit in the Dining hall with Zeke. He forced me to tell him every single detail of my sex life. I feel kind of bad, Tris probably didn't tell Christina about us, so why did I tell Zeke? Oh right, because he got me tipsy in the middle of the day.

I see Will walking towards us in boxer shorts and all his clothes in his hands. That probably means him and Christina had a little sleep over. His hair looks disheveled and his eyes look sleep filled.

"Kicked out of Chris' apartment?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah, Tris showed up and I forgot to put on pants, so when she closed her eyes and Christina saw the situation she kicked me out. I barley had time to put on my underwear." He says tiredly.

"Tris saw your dick?" I ask him with venom in my voice.

"No, she saw my bareness in her peripheral vision and put her hand over her eyes. It all happened in about two seconds." he says seemingly worried that I am going to try and fight him.

"You better watch yourself Will, I can and will kill you." I say with as scary of a face as I can come up with.

"Message received!" He says and puts up his hands in surrender.

Zeke and I have gotten really close over the years. I never really had friends, in Abnegation my father would keep me in the house. Zeke and Tris are the only people I even consider family any more.

I eat my food thinking about the night before. It was the most amazing experience of my life, but it was also the most careful I have been for a while. Tris was in pain and I felt horrible, but she pressed me to keep going and I did.

I don't even notice how long I have been here until I see a beautiful, blond girl walking my way.

Tris.

"How was Christina's?" I ask her.

"Uneventful, well except for watching Will get kicked out in his underwear." She says and leans down to kiss me. Wow, I will never get enough of her kissing me.

"I all ready talked to him about that, it won't be happening again anytime soon." I say nodding my head and pulling out a smirk. She stares at my mouth and I kiss her again.

"So have you decided about when we're doing paintball?" She asks me and I have to think for a second about her words.

"Yes. . . I cancelled it because the Abnegation government said that if we keep abusing our initiates, they'll kick us out of the factions." I say and watch her face fall. I know she loves capture the flag.

"Fuck! You know that's my favorite part of initiation!" She says and then looks at me with sad eyes.

"I know but I have something good planned." I say smiling at her cursing, she sounds so young.

"Does this thing include me staying up all night?" She asks with the same depressed expression as before.

"Yes it does, I'm sorry. Want to know what this thing is?" I ask her dying to tell her.

"Well, of course!" She says beckoning me to continue.

"I was thinking we could go to the training room and make an obstacle course for the initiates and then use the stun guns to have a fight. Who ever stuns all of the other team wins. Basically like dodge ball, but with guns." I say sarcastically.

"Oh my god! I can't wait, this is going to be so funny! We get to stun poor little initiates!"

"Yeah so we have about two hours before we have to get ready with Eric, want to go waste our energy doing something a little more fun?" I ask her suggestively.

"I think that sounds pretty great," she whispers in my ear. She starts to walk away slowly, but I don't let her. I throw her over my shoulder and start to run to our apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N (I feel like I have been in a funk, so sorry if my chapters are boring, I'm going to try to tap more into the initiates lives!)**

**Tris POV:**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Tonight is the stun gun obstacle course with the initiates, which is basically capture the flag but with more fun. Man, I can't wait to kick some initiate ass.

Tobias and I stand in the training room discussing the rules with Eric.

"We split up into two teams, you get to pick first. Come back in an hour, we'll have the course set up." Tobias says glaring at Eric. Eric looks at him suspiciously but nods and leaves.

"Let's set this up!" I say and put down a large, plastic tarp that is painfully bright white. I walk over to the stack of cement blocks that we had set up against the far wall. I pick up one, gradually Tobias and I silently build cement barriers randomly in the training room. They tower eight feet tall and are glued together with liquid cement. Luckily it dries quickly.

The twenty or so barriers are scattered strategically around the room so it gives people optimal coverage. I then go through and paint the barriers with glow in the dark paint. This would be enough for normal people, but I'm just getting started. I pick the black lights that usually are used at Zeke's parties and place fifty of the light panels through out the room.

By this time Tobias has poured out the thick, goopy white paint all over the tarp making the whole course frictionless and therefore hard to run on. The white paint and glow in the dark paint shine brightly in the dark room that is only lit up by black lights. "This is bad ass!" Tobias says looking around.

"We're not done yet!" I tell him and he gives me a quizzical look. "We didn't put up the paintball shooters!"

"Oh my god! I almost forgot!" He says and runs to get the paintball launcher. Tobias had worked with Will- who now works in the control room- on a paintball gun that would shoot things that walked past it. They armed it with paintballs that are frozen so there is more pain and so now every time someone walks past the detectors the paintballs shoot.

Tobias comes back in wheeling fifteen of the paintball guns. He goes around the room and sets them up while I paint them in the glow in the dark paint.

It looks amazing and dangerous. I feel a sense of accomplishment, I know how much this will mean to the initiates. This will be the bright side to their initiation; the only part that their minds won't try to block out.

I look at Tobias and see he feels the same. It's crazy how much I can tell by just his thoughts. "Almost as amazing as you," he says with a smile.

"I know, but it's lacking on the hair," I say and chuckle at my own attempt at a joke while he shakes his head.

"Love birds! How's the happy couple?" Eric spits. I slide away from Tobias slightly and glare at Eric. Tobias crosses his arms and just remains emotionless.

"We're playing with stun guns, first team to take out everyone on the other team wins." I say stepping forward and shoving a hand gun into his hands.

"Do these hurt?" He asks Tobias.

"For pussies like you it will. I guess that counts all the initiates too," Tobias says with a smirk. He loads his stun gun- which is just like a real gun including the way you load it- and slides it into his waist band. I do the same and we go to wake up the initiates.

"Ready to kick Eric's ass?" He says to me right before we go into the dormitories.

"I think you mean kick Eric's ass _again,"_ I say cockily. I love that I can finally be arrogant.

"You're not gonna make me climb a Ferris wheel again are you?" He asks half joking half serious. There's always the possibility with the Dauntless.

"No promises," I say and open the door. "GET UP INITIATES!" I yell and we pelt them with water balloons.

Ben swings out of bed in his boxers and looks at Tobias and I confused. "You have two minutes to be in the training room!" Tobias says and we run to the training room where Uriah and Christina stand smiling. They just woke up their initiates too.

"That was so much more fun to do rather than endure!" I say and Christina nods.

"Actually, I don't think getting woken up by Four is ever bad!" Christina says teasing me. I glare back at her.

The initiates come running in, half clothed. They all come in, in about one minute as well as the Dauntless-Born initiates. "Here's how this works, first we split into two teams! Eric is one team's leader and I the other. We will then enter the training room on opposite sides of the training room. There you will find a series of stun hand guns, take as many as you need and hide. Once inside we play until one team is completely disabled." Tobias says. "Eric, pick first."

"Jackson," Eric picks.

"Hannah," Tobias Picks.

"Ben," Eric.

"Jensen," Tobias.

"Travis," Eric.

"Matt," Tobias.

"Shawn," Eric.

"Tyler," Tobias.

"Katie," Eric.

"Lindsy," Tobias.

"Alena," Eric. Thank god for that one.

"Mary," Tobias.

The teams appear to be unfairly matched, but I know our people are better at shooting and are leaner.

Uriah is on Tobias and I's team and Christina is on Eric's; she wanted to beat us. Uriah and Christina step forward and pick the rest of the team from the Dauntless initiates. We end up with, in my opinion, the better team.

"Let's play!" I say and everyone goes into the training room. I hear the gasp of awe as we lead our group to the left side of the room.

Tobias and I hand out the guns and stand back. "What are we thinking?" I ask the initiates and walk towards Uriah, Tobias follows.

"I think we should split up and circle around the back of them. Once they're surrounded we slaughter them." Hannah says and everyone nods in agreement. Wow, that was way easier than when I had my initiation game.

Suddenly the strobe lights Tobias had Will hook up from the control room turn on. That doesn't surprise me, but the crazy music does. Music comes blaring out the speakers playing the song Dark Horse by Katie Perry, of course! I laugh and Tobias winks at me.

"Let's go!" Jensen says. They split up from the original twelve to six groups of two. Each one grabs three guns. One in the front of their belts, one in the back of their belts and one in their hands. They name each group of two as a letter. Tobias, Uriah and I each get our own numbers.

Hannah and Lindsy are group A.

Jensen and Matt are group B.

Tyler and Mary are group C.

We have six other Dauntress born initiates.

Jacob with Layla are Group D.

Mitchell and Calvin are Group E.

Scarlett and Jason are Group F.

I am Group G.

Uriah is Group H.

Tobias is Group I.

Hannah stands and explains what we're doing. "Okay, groups A through D will sweep to the back! E and F move to the sides and hide under those paintball guns until the other team comes by, once they are all the way out shoot them! G, H and I stay at the front and when you hear the peak of gun fire sweep in and shoot their front line! But Four, you are our best shot so take a pistol and hide until you can't hide anymore!" She whispers this and we all nod. It really is a good plan.

I listen hard for a moment and I can hear the other team still yelling, trying to decide what the best attack is.

I grab Tobias' hand and we hide on opposite barriers ready for when the fire starts. I watch as the first four groups creep around the sides and disappear. The next two groups swoop to the right and left sides and creep into the shadows behind barriers. Suddenly I hear the stun guns loud bang go off and multiple screams.

Our first line has succeeded in their surprise attack. I stay in my place and look behind me to see Uriah is still there. "When they come, we stay out of Tobias' way and block for him. Stand in front of me when you get shot and I'll try to keep you up and use you as a barrier, same deal if I get shot." I whisper in his ear and he nods.

I hear the paintball machine go off as people walk past them, as the paintball machines go out our second waves annihilates all of their team except Shawn and Eric. They both pick up slack bodies and use them as barriers.

I stand up and Uriah and I try to shoot them but we are down in a matter of seconds. I think we are about to lose when they both fall. I turn my head to see Tobias has dropped both if them by shooting them in the heads.

I laugh and I hear my whole team cheer.

Tobias presses a button on his jeans and all of our friends come in to help carry people to the dormitories. Tobias then comes and scoops me up into one arm and throws Uriah over his shoulder with the other. I giggle because he is carrying a man, who is almost as big as him, and me at the same time.

He waves to the initiates and tells them to be back here at six. He takes both Uriah and I back to our apartment and let's Uriah stay the night. We have an extra bedroom so we let him stay there. He thanks us and Tobias takes me, still on the right side of his body like a child, back to our room. He lays me down ona series of heating pads and tucks me up in the blanket.

"That was so much fun!" I say. I add "and painful," as an after thought.

"I know, especially shooting Eric in the face, that was fulfilling my dreams." He says with an arrogant smirk, man I love that smirk.

"We didn't talk to him! I totally forgot!" I say because I did. I totally forgot to rub into Eric's face that I kicked his ass two years in a row!

"I didn't forget, but he looked murderous so I decided it would be best not to bug him." Tobias explains as he slips under the covers next to me.

"Well, what did we really expect out of Eric?" I say and that earns a chuckle from Tobias.

"I expected to have to shoot him a couple more times, so I'm glad he exceeded my expectations," Tobias says and places a kiss on the tip of my nose. He looks different now than he has in a while, his hair is starting to grow out. I don't exactly hate it, but his abnegation cut is so nice.

"How long do we have to sleep?" I ask scared to hear the answer.

"Two hours," He says looking at his watch.

"You should cut your hair," I say and brush it out of his eyes. He looks at me and smiles. I will never get over the deep blue in his eyes.

"I'll have Tori cut it for me tomorrow," He says making me feel better.

"Tori cuts your hair?" I ask genuinely surprised. Tori does tattooing, aptitude testing and hair cutting.

"Yeah, but only me because she loves me," He says smiling proud of himself.

"I know someone else who loves you," I say suggesting myself.

"Oh really? Who's this person?" He asks feigning innocence.

"Well she's really pretty and blond. She also could kick your ass if she wanted to," I say and we both smile.

"I love you," He says.

"Forever," I say.

"And ever," He says.

"And ever," I finish,


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N( Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just don't know where this story is really going. I have been really into the Mortal Instruments lately though so I might write one if those! I really do appreciate the reviews, we broke 100!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Divergent.**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up feeling lousy. Last night we didn't get any sleep.

My alarm is yet to go off so I check the time, I still have an hour to sleep. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep though so I just slide our from underneath Tobias. He groans, but doesn't wake up.

I take a second to just look at him; love is not a powerful enough word to describe the happiness that flows through me in this moment. He is _mine. _I have never had anyone or anything that has ever really been _mine._ I don't understand how I got to be so lucky. He is a god, in looks and in his good natured ways.

I rip my gaze off of him when I see myself in one of the many mirrors on the walls. He only keeps them around because we never had them in Abnegation, not because he actually cares what he looks like. I look like a pig.

My hair is in a rats nest and I am still wearing the clothes I wore last night.

Last night.

Uriah is still in the guest bedroom. After I take my shower and get dressed I will have to go kick him out.

* * *

I finished with my shower and got dressed. It took everything in me not to change in the bathroom because Tobias was lying in my-_our_ bed. I resisted the urge to cover up though and finished getting dressed in front of his sleeping body.

I also did my make up as sexily as I could. I have smokey eyes and giant, blonde curls, showing off my features. I wear tight leather pants and a leather jacket with a black V-neck under it.

I walk out of my room to go kick Uriah out, he will have to get ready for the initiates.

I come to his door and swing it open knowing he will only be asleep.

Oh. My. God.

I look down at the bed only to see a naked Christina and Uriah cuddled together under my white sheets!

"What. The. Fuck!" I yell. I wanted to stay quiet, but how could I? My two best friends were in my apartment, sleeping together. They also both have Will and Marlene.

Oh shit!

Will and Marlene are going to be outraged!

Christina sits up holding the sheet to her chest. "Morning Tris," She says awkwardly. Uriah sits up too and I glare at him.

"Oh Fuck that wasn't a dream last night was it?" Uriah says glancing between me and Christina. We both shake our heads.

"Uriah out!" I yell.

"But she ripped off my clothes, can I borrow something of Four's?" He asks a little too innocently.

Tobias chooses this moment to walk in. "No Fucking way!" Tobias says and starts laughing his ass off.

I slap Tobias and then turn back to Uriah. "No! You screwed my best friend in my bed! Take your walk of shame naked!" I yell again. Wow I am doing a lot of yelling.

"Excuse me," Christina chimes in, "if anything I was screwing him!" She says seemingly offended.

"Christina shut up before I make you do the same thing!" I send her a glare. Man if looks could kill.

Christina rolls her eyes and lays back down. I walk over to Uriah and grab him by the arm and drag him out naked. I get to the door and slam it in his face. I watch through the peep hole as he drops his hands from covering anything and just walks proud.

I turn back to Tobias. "You. Out." I point towards the door. He looks ready to resist but then leaves in another fit of giggles.

I turn back to Christina. "What happened last night?" I ask her sincerely.

"Tris, I would love to talk to you, but I'm naked. Can I borrow a T-shirt or something?"

I don't like her dodging my questions with excuses. If it was anyone else I would believe they were embarrassed of their nakedness, but Christina is not one of those people.

"Tobias!" I yell and he comes in wearing tight, black boxers and a matching tight, black V-neck shirt. "Take off your shirt," I say and wave my hand for him to give it to me.

He gives me a small smile and takes his shirt off while keeping eye contact with me. He throws it at me. "Your wish is my command your majesty," he says jokingly.

"Christina stop staring!" I say without even having to turn around. I can't even help but stare at his perfect abs. But they aren't for her to see.

"Sorry," Christina mumbles.

"Leave Four," I say and he does, but not without kissing me on the cheek first. "Here," I say to Christina and throw her his T-shirt. "Now what happened?"

Chris sighs but then spills it all. "I caught Will and Marlene sleeping in my bed last night. I had to clean after the stun gun thing so I waited to unfreeze on a table and then I cleaned Up. When I got home they were together and so I left to find you. When I knocked on the door Uriah got it. I couldn't help myself he is just so hot and I was so lonely." She says after slipping on the shirt.

"Will is a dick," I say even though he never had been. "You can stay here for a few days, you can borrow some of my clothes and I'll go get yours after training the initiates today."

"Thanks Tris," She says and gets up to go get in the shower.

* * *

Training goes normal, we started training the initiates in a higher level of fighting technique and then we started the second round of fights, everyone I wanted to did well.

I headed to Christina's apartment after training and got her million bags with Uriah and Tobias. We got all her stuff and put it in my guest bedroom. She seemed thankful.

I walk into my apartment and lay down on my couch after dinner. Tobias and Christina left to go hang out with our friends at a party.

I didn't want to go because I'm tired and I don't want to deal wih drunk Tobias, he gets all comfortable and dances and sings, it's not a pretty sight.

I slowly let my heavy lids fall.

Some one knocks on the door. "Hey Six, can I talk to you?" I spring my head up at the sound of Jackson's voice.

"Yeah Jackson it's open," I say with hesitation evident in my voice.

An exhausted looking Jackson comes in with an overwhelming look of pain. He has always been a very strong person; seeing him like this is horrible.

"What's wrong?" I ask. My abnegation instincts kicking in.

"Well you know how visiting day is next week?" He says shutting the door. I give him a slight nod and he continues. "My dad is coming and I don't think I can face him." He says.

"Your dad isn't going to forgive you for leaving is he?" I ask.

"It's not that... It's ... It's... Never mind. Good bye Six sorry for bothering you.

Jackson turns to leave but not before I am by the door. I grab his hand and lead him to the couch. I push him down just as he starts to cry. "What did your father do to you Jackson?" I ask knowing that this is going to be another situation like Tobias'.

"He used to kick me out. Actually I didn't live with him for most of middle school and high school." I stand shocked. How could a man kick out his own child?

"Jackson, why did he kick you out?' I say with a very serious tone.

"Well, he didn't kick me out, I kind of ran away." Why would he do that?

"Why did you run away?" I ask and sit next to him. He doesn't look like he is going to tell me anything so I grab his hand in both of mine and make him make eye contact with me. "You can trust me Jackson," I can't help but doubt myself. If this kid's dad did something bad I might kick his ass at visiting day.

"He used to get REALLY drunk and come home and try to hit my little sister. He would try to get her to kiss him and all this nasty shit and I would get in fights with him. He wasn't always so creepy, but when my mom died my seventh grade year he went crazy. I used to take my sister and we would stay wherever I could find us warmth. Once we even slept on the train." He really has gone through a lot.

"It's all over now Jackson, he can't hurt you. I wont let him ever hurt you again." I say and know I am telling the truth. Any ass hole who gets drunk and tries to make out with their daughters deserves to get beat up if you're asking me.

"Its not me I'm worried about Six! Don't you see! My little sister is still with that creep!" He says with a rage that I have never seen in his always calm state.

"He is in Erudite, so that means we can sue him and get your sister to come live at the Dauntless complex. If he isn't treating his kid right all we have to do is get her to tell a judge what happens when your dad is drunk and she is ours." I tell him this and put it in my heart that my new mission in life is to save this little girl.

"Thanks Six, it's nice to know I have someone in this crazy ass faction," Jackson jokes. He smiles at me, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. I know he is trying to escape it, but the pain inside him will never fully go away until he knows his little sister is all right.

"And Jackson," I say as he stands to leave.

"Yeah Six?" He asks turning to face me.

"When we aren't around the other initiates you can call me Tris," I say with a smile.

"So that's you real name?" He says as more as a statement than a question.

"Yep." I say popping the P.

"Well, goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Jackson."


End file.
